Mobian Heroes RPG
Mobian Heroes is an RPG Starring Fan Favorite Characters from the Wiki. Playable Characters Nickolas the Hedgehog Starting Moves Punch Fireball Flaming Kick Electric Shock Electric Homing Attack Over Drive: Flaming Lightning Bolt Learnable Moves Fireball Flaming Kick Electric Shock Electric Homing Attack Fiery Headbutt Sectom-Soro Hydromancy Blast Electro Punch Flame Spikes Scythe Slash Power of Punching Lightning Form Learnable Over Drives Flaming Lightning Bolt Super Form Speedy Death Volcanic Storm Lightning Barrage Meteor Throw Ty the Hedgehog Starting Moves Sword Bash Mountain Throw Magic Ball 10,000,000 Pound Force Punch Over Drive: Continent Throw Learnable Moves Death Cycle Flaming Earth Slash Watery Slash Warped Impulse Flying Death Life Hack Wild Falcon Multishot Sniper's Paradise Learnable Over Drives Continent Throw Fanfir's Fang x20 Power Flaming Electrical Demonic Chariot Final Shine x12 Scythe Combo x100 Ty has been kicked out of Mobian Heroes RPG Due to this 'Ty snapped out of it and glared at Lexie. "The battlefield is no place for little girls. Come here. "I"ll take you somewhere safer". Lexie freaked out and ran. But Ty appeared in front of her. He broke her neck and said "Heaven is a lot better than Mobius isn't it?" Mobian Heroes is for Heroes, not for People who Snap Little Girls's Necks. Nate the Hedgehog Starting Moves Electric Shock Large Lightning Bolt Lightning Fast Throw Stealthy Bolt of Lightning Over Drive: Bolt Country Learnable Moves Electric Shock Large Lightning Bolt Lightning Fast Throw Stealthy Bolt of Lightning 10,000 Pound Force Punch Spinning Slam Lightning Sword Slash Electric Shuriken Barrage Lightning Knife Learnable Over Drives Bolt Country Continental Shock Lightning Lion Spindash Quadruple Lightning Blast Space Uppercut Io the Cat Starting moves Magic blast Supernatural flame Rune heal Forcefield Over Drive: Transformation Learnable Moves Healing Vine Group Shield Flamimg Staff Ether Strike Learnable Overdrives Spirit Charge Forest's Call Exploding Rune Dillian the Hedgehog Starting Moves Fireball Jutsu Sword Slash Stone Gauntlet Punch Insta-Slash Jutsu Over Drive: Symbol Mode Blast Learnable Moves Fireball Jutsu Sword Slash Stone Gauntlet Punch Insta-Slash Jutsu Freeze Jutsu Smoke Screen Jutsu Forcefield Jutsu Mega Gauntlet Smash Learnable Over Drives Symbol Mode Blast Continental Destroying Punch Super Form Giga Sword Slash Dalton the Hedgehog Starting Moves Fireball Barrage Jutsu Stunning Jutsu Wind Jutsu Mega Punch Over Drive: Fire Storm Jutsu Learnable Moves Fireball Barrage Jutsu Stunning Jutsu Wind Jutsu Mega Punch Giga Kick Life Drain Jutsu Forcefield Jutsu Healing Jutsu Learnable Over Drives Fire Storm Jutsu Whirlwind Jutsu Giga Lightning Bolt Jutsu Freezing Storm Jutsu Nathanyl the Hedgehog Starting Moves Wind Gust Waterball Kick Storm Punch Storm Over Drive: Tornado Learnable Moves Wind Gust Waterball Kick Storm Punch Storm Water Sword Wind Dagger Homing Smash Razor Water Homing Water Learnable Over Drives Tornado Tsunami Water Tornado Water Wind Blast Ion the Hedgehog Starting Moves Atomic Fist Atomic Rift Atomic Rush Atomic Cuncussion Overdrive: Atomic Fire Learnable Moves Atomic Frenzy Atomic Recovery Atomic Overkill Atomic Barrier Dmg X 3 Atk X 4 Learnable Overdrives Atomic Vicious Bomb Atomic Mega Storm Atomic Form Hyperatomic Form Infinity Strike Category:Fangame